<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome home, theseus. by ravenholms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144392">welcome home, theseus.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenholms/pseuds/ravenholms'>ravenholms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Character Death, but i figured id put the warning just in case, doesnt actually happen in the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenholms/pseuds/ravenholms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what happened to [Theseus], Tommy? They exiled him. He died in disgrace, despised by his people. That’s what happens to heroes, Tommy. The Greeks knew the score.” — Technoblade<br/>AU where tommy dies from falling off the tower he built after dream blew up logstedshire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome home, theseus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i have revived my ao3 to post this bc i literally haven't written a fanfic for like. years but OH BOY does the dream smp content make me wanna write again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy snapped awake, still lying on the ground. he sat up, dazed, taking in his surroundings. </p><p>Why was he sleeping on the ground? What just happened? Where was he? Why wasn’t he in L’manberg, with Tubbo?</p><p>Why did he feel so different than usual?</p><p> </p><p>There was some stuff lying on the ground next to him, which he assumed was his. A few tools, some stacks of blocks, and a compass, which stood out the most to him. But why wouldn't this stuff just be in his inventory? </p><p></p><div class="adn ads">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gs">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ii gt">
        <p></p>
        <div class="a3s aiL">
          <p>He picked up the compass and examined it. Smooth, metallic, cold. The words <em>“Your Tubbo”</em> were engraved on it. </p>
          <p>Why did he have this? Why would he need a compass?</p>
          <p>He grabbed the tools that were still on the ground and wandered around for a bit to take in more of his surroundings. </p>
          <p><em>These are some pretty big creeper holes, </em>he thought to himself. <em>And why is there a broken nether portal? I'm clearly not in L'manberg, or anywhere near it. But why?</em></p>
          <p>He hummed in thought, trying to figure out what he should do now.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Well the first thing to do would be to get back to L’manberg, right? But how? </em>
          </p>
          <p>He wasn’t sure if he should follow the compass because he had no idea where it pointed to. He didn’t want to get even more lost.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Walking in some other direction would be just as good, right?</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>I think maybe it’s this way.</em>
          </p>
          <p>As Tommy trekked over the hills, he noticed flurries of snow starting to fall around him and the grass fade to dirt, then to snow. </p>
          <p>
            <em>This doesn’t seem right. But I don’t remember much, so maybe it is. I wanna be hopeful and say it is.</em>
          </p>
          <p>He decided to keep walking. At least he didn’t feel cold. </p>
          <p>He eventually stumbled across a small village among the snowy spruce trees. If all else fails, he can always come back here for the night. <em>Those folks must be nice enough to let me stay there overnight, right?</em></p>
          <p>
            <em>Maybe it was just a little further? Over a few more hills?</em>
          </p>
          <p>As he pressed on, he noticed a small, sandy pond with a group of turtles swimming around in it. Turtle eggs were buried in the sand surrounding the pond.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Huh. What a weird thing to have in the middle of a tundra.</em>
          </p>
          <p>Over one more hill, he noticed another house— except this one looked a bit different from the other village houses a ways back.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Who does this belong to? Maybe they’d let me stay the night? They’re probably nicer than those villagers. Their house looks a lot nicer.</em>
          </p>
          <p>Before seeing if anyone was home, he hopped over the small fence on the side of the house and gave the enclosed horse a few pats. The name “Carl” was etched into the side of his armor.</p>
          <p>“Nice to meet you, Carl.”</p>
          <p>He rapped his knuckles against the front door. “Hello? Anyone home?”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Phil closed the chest he was rummaging through, perking up at the sound of a knock on the door. “Who could that be?”</p>
          <p>Techno turned to Phil and said, “I think I know who.”</p>
          <p>Techno followed Phil to the door, sword in hand, lowered to his side. He knew he didn't need it, but you can never be too sure.</p>
          <p>Phil opened the door to find Tommy, who was slowly being covered in snow, and slightly transparent, standing on his doorstep. </p>
          <p>“Wha— who...?” Tommy muttered. He only sort-of recognized them— he was trying his damn hardest to put names to their faces.</p>
          <p>“Welcome home, Theseus,” Techno said in a soft, facetious tone. </p>
          <p>Phil playfully nudged him, then looked back at Tommy. </p>
          <p>It took him a second to realize: stood before him was the ghost of his youngest son.</p>
          <p>He stood there for a moment, blankly staring at him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what may have caused his death. </p>
          <p>“Not my youngest gone too...” Phil pulled Tommy in for a hug, and held him tight. </p>
          <p>
            <em>Gone?</em>
          </p>
          <p>“Did.... Did I die?”</p>
          <p>Phil tightened his embrace.</p>
          <p>Both Phil and Techno were trying to hold back tears. For Phil, that proved too difficult.</p>
          <p>And for Tommy, he couldn’t even try to fight them back before they started pouring down his face. And he didn’t even know why he suddenly started crying. And he didn’t know why he suddenly felt pain in his chest.</p>
          <p>But then.</p>
          <p>Memories flooded back into Tommy’s mind like a dam had burst. He was Phil’s youngest son. The person standing behind his father was his brother Techno. And he had one more— Wilbur, who was dead now, in L’manberg with Tubbo. </p>
          <p>He let his tears keep flowing. All this pent up emotion... It was like the dam had burst in a different way as well.</p>
          <p>Tommy wrapped his arms around Phil and reciprocated the hug. <em>Am I really dead?</em> He let himself feel the texture of Phil's coat pressed against his face, let himself feel the cool breeze hitting his back, let himself smell the smoke wafting through the doorway from inside the house. </p>
          <p>But the numbness of the afterlife remained. He <em>almost</em> felt alive. <em>Almost.</em></p>
          <p>Phil pulled away from the hug just enough to look Tommy in the eyes. “My boy. Come inside. Lets get you warmed up.”</p>
          <p>“Oh, I don’t feel cold. But thanks,” Tommy replied as he followed his family inside, Techno pulling him in for a brief hug as he stepped through the doorway.</p>
          <p>“In that case, I guess we can set up your bedroom now. Just ignore those zombie villagers, we’re workin’ on curing them. Watch your step on your way down!”</p>
          <p>Phil grabbed a bed from one of his chests—as well as some food for Tommy to eat if he wanted/needed it— while Techno led Tommy down the ladder to the room below. </p>
          <p>“That cow looks like Henry,” Tommy thought out loud.</p>
          <p>“Who’s Henry?”</p>
          <p>“He was... A Mooshroom cow that I had as a pet, but I can’t quite remember when.”</p>
          <p>“Ah. Well... Here’s where you can stay for now.”</p>
          <p>“In here? This room’s fuckin’ empty,” Tommy said with a quiet laugh.</p>
          <p>Techno couldn’t help but smile as he rolled his eyes. “Well it’s only gonna be empty temporarily. You can decorate it however you like-- for now; this isn’t gonna be your permanent bedroom.”</p>
          <p>“And here’s a bed you can sleep in for now,” Phil said as he climbed down the ladder. He placed the bed against the left wall, towards the back.</p>
          <p>Tommy sat down on the bed. The blanket was downy and soft, and he liked the firmness of the mattress. “Why are you guys saying ‘for now?’”</p>
          <p>“Well, I don’t mean to be rude about this, but your home is meant to be L’manberg, mate. And that’s miles from here. Me and Techno... We weren’t quite planning to have you stay here for a while. B-but that doesn’t mean your company won’t be enjoyed! I will admit I did miss you. And I want to let you stay as long as you need to."</p>
          <p>"Oh. Well, thanks."</p>
          <p>"Of course. And if you need any help trying to get back to L'manberg, I could help. Not too sure about Techno, but I can definitely help you out."</p>
          <p>"...Why can't Techno help me?"</p>
          <p>"I'm kinda wanted dead or alive over there-- moreso dead than alive actually. So while I'd love to help you get home, I can't do much in terms of escorting you," Techno piped up.</p>
          <p>Tommy's eyebrows furrowed more in confusion. "Why would Tubbo want to kill you?" He muttered.</p>
          <p>"You really did forget all your memories too, huh?" Phil asked him. </p>
          <p>"Damn, I guess so. Just like, um... Ghostbur."</p>
          <p>Both Phil and Techno blinked in surprise.</p>
          <p>"What exactly do you remember, Tommy?" Techno asked.</p>
          <p>"Uh... Well I <em>do </em>remember having a meeting with Dream, Tubbo, Fundy, Ranboo and Quackity. We made a meeting room specifically for it 'n everything. But after that... It gets blurry. I'm not even sure what that meeting was for. And the only thing I remember after that is hangin' out with Dream on the beach."</p>
          <p>"This was recent?"</p>
          <p>"Yeah, this was like... Last week I'm pretty sure."</p>
          <p>"Hm."</p>
          <p>Before Techno could ask him any more questions, Tommy let out a big, loud yawn that took him by surprise.</p>
          <p>"Maybe you should get some rest, mate," Phil said, laughing.</p>
          <p>"Yeah, maybe I should. And who knows-- maybe I'll remember more in the morning."</p>
          <p>"Hopefully, yeah. Alright, we'll let you turn in then. G'night, Tommy." </p>
          <p>Tommy smiled softly, and whispered a "good night" in reply, pulling the sheets over his shoulder and getting as comfortable as he could.</p>
          <p>And this sleep was the most peaceful one he's had in a long time.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i hope y’all enjoyed this!<br/>i’m not entirely sure how ghosts work in the smp but i like to think that how they behave/think/look/etc. depends on how they lived and the moments leading up to their death<br/>which is why i liked the idea of ghost!tommy forgetting a lot of things and not knowing he was dead until phil realized it bc his appearance was similar to ghostbur’s, and also the fact that he still needs to sleep/eat in this au because he held onto his life a lot more in the end than wilbur<br/>uhh i got nothin else to say so i hope you have a good rest of your day &lt;3 ty again for reading this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>